The Watchers
by Kisella the Silver
Summary: IllidanxMaiev Sequel to Warden's Cage. Maiev and her family learn to come to terms with Illidan's death, but it seems that the rest of the world won't let that happen! Rated M for yaoi and adult stuff
1. Chapter 1

The Watchers (Sequel to Warden's Cage)

IllidanxMaiev (Eventual Kael'ThasxOC)

15 years after Illidan's empire collapsed and Maiev Shadowsong coming to terms of her mate's demise, children have started to go missing in Night Elf settlements. A plea from a long time rival leads Maiev and her newly formed Watchers down a road that could spell disaster, or hope, for her.

Outland seemed like a distant memory to them both. Loves lost, freedoms taken and given, and children. Maiev never thought in her wildest imagination she would be the proud mother of a little boy. Some Night Elves call the child cursed, others call him a monstrosity. But to Maiev, he was everything good his father once was. Her companion, Kisa, had given birth to two, but sadly lost one a few days after they were born. Both women had children that were considered by their race to be tained and unclean, but it didn't matter to them, they were their kids.

Appolo, king of the sun, crown prince to the Sunstrider Dynasty and the throne of Quel'thalas. He bore a resemblance to his father. Long blonde hair, a strong face, he was as skinny as year old sapling but very strong in the magical arts. His ears, though, followed his mother's and went back instead of up. But never would see himself, or anything else for that matter, he was born blind. His way of seeing the world was by feeling it and listening and smelling, even tasting if the occasion called for it. Not once, as he grew into a young adult, did he ever regret being without sight.

Eolande, thankfully looked a lot more like his father's former appearance. He was a very tall Elf for his age. He was also very handsome. His hair was kept in a tight braid and was as dark as the perfect night sky. A pair of golden eyes shimmered with a thirst for knowledge and kindness. He was the perfect specimen of a Night Elf. But since he turned to the age of Elf maturity, he had been feeling himself grow weak and sick for days. None of the doctors knew what was wrong with him until one night revealed that a bit of his father's mistake had followed his son. The boy was blessed with a pair of beautiful pair of feathery wings.

Maiev was more then happy to accept the changes happening to her son, knowing full well something like this was possible. But the Night Elves wouldn't and outcast the small family of elves to the wilderness. Their travels led them to a small human town called Redridge, where Maiev and Kisa worked at the local pub while both their children attended human school and spent a lot of time with the children there.

Things were going great until Maiev's duty call as a Warden came back to haunt her. She was called to the city of Darnassus to be put on trial for her affair with Illidan Stormrage. The Night Elves called her 'relationship' an abandonment of her duties and demanded justice to bring his child into the world. Of course, Maiev was more then ready to accept what her people had to say, to the protests of the humans living there, saying she was a citizen of Stormwind.

The Warden was led away in shackles, her son crying out for his mother. She tried to look strong, but it was his cries that pained her. Would she ever see her son again?


	2. I've Done Nothing Wrong

The Watchers

Chapter 1: I've done Nothing Wrong

Maiev finally knew what Illidan felt the day he was dragged away all those years ago. The cart wasn't exactly roomy and the shackles dug into her skin. It was dark and reeked of things she didn't want to even begin to imagine. She swore her jailors were taking the longest route back to Darnassus just to piss her off. From what she could see, they had just made it to Alburdine. She clenched her hands a bit in fustration.

Her thoughts went to Eolande, who was probably scared and very confused as to why they took his mother away. Tears stung her eyes as his cries for her rung through her ears. She wanted nothing more then to break out of this box and go running back to her son and take off running with him again. Her thoughts were disturbed by voices outside her cage. She perked her ears, trying to hear what they were saying. It sounded like they were changing guards.

"... Yeah, she's been quiet." Her head jailor pulled a piece of silver hair behind her circlet. "Not an ounce of rebellion or trouble from her." The captain of the Elune's Blessing snorted a bit. "Shame, she had a perfect career and she threw it all away for sex." He was surprised to see there was no reaction from Maiev inside the transport cage.

"Ey, wench!" He snapped "Think if I let you out, you'll be a good lil girl an' give this ol' sea dog a little something?" He smirked a bit as he peered in the cage. "Yer maybe broken cargo, but I ain't that picky 'bout who I bring to me cabin at night! What you say?"

Maiev turned to the aged elf. "I think you've been mistaken my friend. I wouldn't touch you, or anyone else for that matter. I have a mate and a child."

"Ha, your mate's dead." Maiev winced a little, looking back down to her hands. "If you were smart, you'd kill that daemon spawn and find a real man!" In one fluid motion, Maiev launched herself from where she sat, one of her hands wrapping tightly around the captain's throat. She snarled a little, pulling his face close. "My son did not ask to be born to your ignorance. Just because you don't understand..." Her eyes went wide and she screamed in pain as her shackles became really hot. She was quick to let go of the captain.

He cursed she ever invented enchanted shackles... Curse Irony.

The captain snarled. "Take her below deck! Starve the bitch for all I care! Be ready to take us out of port!"

Maiev glared daggers at the captain as she was carted away. "We will see each other again..."

The ship made landfall at the large tree that was known as the Night Elf capital. There was quite a large group of Sentinels waiting for her. She recognized faces as former Watchers, others, as former friends. She was led out of her cage and into the hands of another guard. What were they expecting? Nagas or Blood Elves to come and save her? Illidan's empire collapsed within a week of his death. She knew that there was no hope for her. She would be lucky if her companion, Kisa, could pull strings to get Eolande to visit her in prison. Maiev was paraded through the streets as if she were a trophy of a mighty war. She knew this had to be Archdruid Staghelm's idea. The guy was a jerk and a bit of an ass and would do anything to show that his people had nothing to fear.

Maiev didn't expect to be hit in the face with a piece of fruit, an apple of all things. It was rotten and worm infested. She glared at the young Night Elf who threw it. "Traitor!" She screamed. "My brother died fighting Naga and Illidan!" She watched the woman fall to her knees and sob. Maiev felt a little sickened that she would still carry the scars of her brother's death... Then it slowly hit her. The reason she spent over a thousand years with Illidan, it was petty revenge!

She cursed and hung her head in defeat, letting her mind process everything she'd done up to this point. Had it all been in the name of revenge? Even to go as so far as to kill Illidan? No... Illidan had gone mad with years of neglect and misguidance, he was in a better place now. She had time to bring her arms to her face, blocking a rock from smashing into her face! It was then the guards took action, demanding the crowd stay back and such.

She was led to an older part of the town, down a spiraling staircase and to a small little dingy cell. There she was de cuffed and the iron bars came down, locking into place. She sighed, sitting on the bed, if you'd call straw with a blanket a bed, and wished that her son was here. She had hoped that her little family would be all right.

It was some days later when Maiev received some visitors. "Mama!!" Came the teenage squeak of her son, his eyes wide with worry. Maiev nearly sprang out of bed and went over to embrace her son through the bars. "Eolande..." She whispered, stroking his head, kissing his head, nuzzling him. Standing next to him was Appolo, who seemed relived to hear his aunt's voice. He steadily reached out for a bar and grasped it, bringing himself a little closer. "Shy heard what happened, since she is taking part in royal affairs for Silvermoon, she is trying to get you lawyer. Mom is pissed and is talking with Staghelm as we speak to get you released."

Eolande Growled. "Bastard backwards nation! The whole lot of them! Don't worry mom we'll get you out of here. They are accusing you of abandoning your duties, illicit affair with a prisoner, and becoming an enemy of the nation... And I guess giving birth to me is a crime..." He looked down, glaring. Appolo clasped an arm around Eolande. "Don't let what Staghelm said bother you. You have a right to live just as much as he has a right to piss."

Maiev smiled, pulling her baby boy's face up to hers. "Your father and I knew what we were getting into the night you were made. Illidan was a great man, misguided, but great. And if he were alive today I am sure he would be more then happy, no, proud, to call you his son. And rub it in everyone's face that his son is the best, strongest, smartest and absolutely powerful thing since himself."

'I hope that my sentence will be light." She let go of her son. Eolande frowned. "Well mom... Our time is about up, but I promise we'll be back down." Appolo gently wrapped an arm around Eolande as the two walked away. Maiev turned away and closed her eyes, going back to sulking.


	3. Forgive Thy Past Deeds

The Watchers

Chapter 2: Forgivness Begins With

Maiev had been drilled for weeks, interrogated beyond the point of insanity by those who only wished to hear anything to make her case against her worse. As if the the ice cold water dunks weren't enough, threats against her son and her friends just about made the elf crack. But years of self discipline and hiding pain kept her from admitting anything. She had hoped that the Night Elf Interrogators would give up and leave her alone.

It was the day of her trial she got a break. Gold on red flashed past her cell. Her tired eyes barley able to foucus on just who was at her door. Voices seemed like a blur to her. She wanted to talk, but parched throat and lips made it difficult. It didn't occur to her who it was until she felt the gentle hands of a Sin'dorei upon her. Beautiful silver-blue eyes looking with concern upon her face. The young elf was finely dressed as the priestesses in the moon temples... the Blood Elf Ambassador.

"Bastards..." She cursed, popping open a water skin, holding it to Maiev's lips. "The guards put up a fuss when we came to see you. I figured they could learn a lesson in matters." Maiev grabbed at the skin, pulling it out of her grasp, hungrily devouring the sweet butter cream milk that was inside. Maiev couldn't hear a word, but her tone made her smirk a little. She motioned for a couple of her guards to help Maiev to her feet.

"What... About..." She wanted to finish her thought, but was silenced by the young elf. "You mean that display of male testosterone?" She grinned, showing a pair of fangs, the only thing that showed she was a pure blood Sin'dorei. "Well I had nothing to do with what happened to him. It seems that tree-hugger stepped out of bounds. Some elf named Tyrnade Whisper-whatcha-ma-figger pardoned you. And she contacted my masters in Silvermoon to have a caravan to take you out of here. Well I have learned from my people's mistakes that if your not here to keep an eye on them... Sunwells explode, people die, and your lover goes insane. Oh ya, and humans gain crazy ass powers and think they are ALL that and a barrel of Stout Lager."

Maiev blinked. "I was... Gonna ask about my son... And you talk way too much. HALF of what you said made no sense."

"Yay, the milk is working. By the way, Eolande is with Appolo, on a ship waiting to take you back to the real world. I mean who the hell lives in a huge tree!"

"Obviously us tree-huggers, Ambassador." The ambassador turned around, tensing. But relaxed when she saw it was just one of those Elune worshipers. She sighed a bit. "Forgive me, priestess, but living up high never really appealed to me."

The priestess smiled a little. "I'll forgive you this time. Consider it an act of last kindness to your prince for helping us track down Illidan the first time."

Maiev's eyes widened. "Tyrnade! What the hell are you doing down here!?" She snarled as the guards held her in place. "You have no right! No Right at all to be down here!"

"Maiev..." She whispered softly. "I... Don't blame you for being angry with me, after all that has transpired while running my nation." She lowered her head a bit, biting her lower lip. "Your son and your companion told me everything. Illidan, you... How long it had been going on. I should of known, should of felt it. But I thought..."

"You came into my prison and slaughtered everyone! TOOK the man I loved away with false promises and YOU LET HIM turn himself into a monster! Months of talking barley helped the pain you put that man through!"

"Nature punished me in return for my rash actions Maiev... Illidan is gone, as is my love. Lost forever in eternal sleep. I know how it feels to loose someone you care about so much." She closed her eyes and sighed. "And to learn of betrayal within..."

"Ambassador, you requested supplies for your people. We had opened our vault and sent a long some artifacts that might help your scribes and your magisters with your magic shortage. If you think it would help, maybe, training a few of your people to be Druids... But remember, these artifacts we send you haven't been touched in centuries. I can't guarantee if they still work."

"Let us worry about magic... My magisters know what they are doing. As for Druidism, isn't that breaking your husband's banishment of my great grandfather and my kinsmen?"

"The Alliance is crumbling. Young ambassador. The Humans are pushing us to our breaking point. We must forge new factions elsewhere. Do not worry about what happened, but what we can do for each other now." She motioned to Maiev. "Take care of our warden." And with that, she bowed and turned around to walk out of the jail. Shy blinked. Maiev shook her head. "A lot has happened..."

"We will discuss it later Mistress Maiev. Let's get you fully recovered and back home." She nodded to her guards and they started to escort Maiev out...

It would be a three day trip back to Quel'thalas. It seemed everyone there would be more then happy to get back home. Maiev spent most of her time sleeping in a cabin below deck as her tired body recovered from it's ordeal. Eolande made sure to be by his mother's side. Maiev did not mind her child's presence. Even the short time a part from her child felt like an eternity. When Maiev didn't sleep, her time was spent helping her son study. Eolande held a small bit of talent for magic, but was not as strong as most mages.

Eolande sighed as he practiced drawing a summoning rune on a piece of parchment. His hand trembled fiercely. He managed to finish the rune and it looked nothing like the book. Maiev smiled a little. "It was a good fourth attempt." She picked up the parchment and smiled a little. Eolande snarled a little as his wings flared just a bit. "It looks like something I would of drawn when I was four." he rubbed his hands. "My hands hurt mom."

"Let me see." She gently took his large hands into hers. Maiev was afraid this would happen to him sooner or later. She had hoped his wings would be his only demon feature. His fingernails were thickening and starting to curve into what would soon be claws. The callouses he kept picking at were starting to harden again. She figured his fingers were growing extra skin, or even plate. Eolande had been picking at them so hard that they were dark and sore.

Eolande knew what was happening to him. When his wings came in he tried ripping them out. He succeeded to only have them grow back the next day. When his fangs came in he tried breaking them by chewing on the sides of silverware only to leave teeth imprints on the silverware. Now these claws... it was the same curse his father bore and now it was his turn.

"It looks like the path of a Warlock will be your calling. Until then, my son, let your hands rest." She gently patted them. Eolande sighed, pulling his hands away. "At least the Blood Elves have Warlock trainers..." He glanced to his mother smiling a little. "I hope I have not disappointed you... I know how much you hate arcane magic."

"Do not worry about such." She waved her hand, laying back down. "Your father said the same thing to me years ago. I just wished my pride didn't get in the way... Then maybe..."

There was a knock at the cabin door. Maiev went to sit up but was pushed back down by Eolande. "Enter."

It was the Ambassador. Her formal robes changed to something a little more comfortable for her taste. A baggy pair of pants and a t shirt. "Mistress Shadowsong. We are a bit behind schedule due to un foreseen circumstances in Silvermoon. Her lady Kisella had requested us to remain out on the sea until the matters resolves."

"Is everything all right?" She sat up a little more. The Ambassador looked down for a moment. "We don't know ourselves... Her lady was clear about her orders. Protect you, protect Appolo and your son. I am sure it is nothing more then a sub faction of the former prince's followers trying to seize government power again."

Maiev had a bad feeling. And from years living on her guts, she knew it never was wrong. "We need to make landfall as soon as possible.."

"Mother!" Eolande protested. "You are still recovering-"

"I have suffered worse little one. I will not turn my back on a kin sister." She glared at her son. "And you will not turn your back on a kin aunt!"

He lowered his gaze, snarling a little. The Ambassador wanted to protest, saying the only powers she had were given by a false princess, but she held her tongue. "I'll send word to the 24th fleet, see if they can offer us safe passage..."

"Thank you..." Maiev smiled a little. "Let me know when we arrive..."

AN: Not too sure about this chapter. This is supposed to fit into the time line of when Kael is 'reborn' and takes the Naruu from Silvermoon. I altered leadership a bit because I have a tiny problem with the 3 'leaders' they have now. They just stand there, they really don't do anything, which makes me think there's someone else pulling the strings. I might end up re writing this chapter!


	4. Kael Returns

The Watchers

Chapter 3: Kael Returns

Landfall was an easy word to say, given what was going on. It had seemed those loyal to Kael had this skirmish all planned out to the letter. Blockades and guards posted everywhere a long the shoreline, ships, stolen from the time of the great Pilgrimage, mages ready to lay down their lives in the name of an elf who should of died in Outlands. Maiev frowned as she stood out over the upper deck trying assess the situation further. There was word of a break in the barricade in the Ghostlands, but even that would prove to be a dangerous trip. That part of the forest was still in turmoil, a deep reminder of what the Sin'dorei lost in the battle against Arthas.

She closed her eyes. One of her boots clicked gently against the wooden floor. Thigh high Iron boots adorned her long legs, patterns of leaves and vines traveled up her boot length. They were high heeled, of course, she wouldn't have them any other way. Her skirt was just two pieces of fabric, as light green as spring grass, giving her the look of a fallen harem girl. Her chest piece was a vine pattered metal bra that showed most of her cleavage. It was much different from her Warden attire, which she had destroyed after the fall of Illidan.

Upon her head was an silver mask. It hid hid her face. It too was as ornate as the rest of her armor. Her long purple hair, free to flow behind her in a high ponytail. She flexed her talon-like gauntlets. She had to admit, it felt good to get back into the heavy security of plate and mail. It made her alive, alert and normal.

Appolo and Eolande stood a bit behind her. Appolo had settled for a battle mage's robe. It wasn't as ornate as Maiev's. It was a tight form fitting black robe with gold trim. In his hands was a silver staff with a floating red crystal on the end of it. Over his eyes was a black cloth, a universal sign the boy had no sight. Eolande was dressed in a deep purple and silver robe, it looked just like Appolo's. His long dark blue hair flowed freely about his face. On his belt was a beautiful decorated silver dagger, a choice of Warlocks.

"Boys..." Both perked at the dark tone of Maiev. "If things get too bad, you are to run. I don't care if I fall but I want you two to take who you can and get out." Both nodded. Appolo seemed worried as he heard the sickening sound of Ghostlands... Angry spirits, Undead and death. The smell made him over his mouth, hoping breathing through his silken cloth glove would help the nausea he felt in his stomach. Eolande frowned, snaking a hand around Appolo to grab his other hand and squeeze, letting the Blood Elf know it would be all right.

The ship made land fall at a temporary base set up by the Farstiders. The Ambassador knew her work was done, for now, and went about to meet with other diplomats that had escaped the fate of Silvermoon. Rangers saluted Maiev as she and the boys stepped off the ship. "Lady Shadowsong." A scrawny young white haired Blood Elf came up to her. "By the Sunwell you made it. We were starting to worry."

She smirked a little, fangs poking through her mouth. "It takes a lot more then a tree to keep me down. So... Do we have a way of getting to Silvermoon?"

"Well... Everything is pretty much sealed off from within. Whatever the traitor prince has planned, it seems he wants nobody leaving or coming. We could possibly get in through the water system..." He paused in thought. "I had sent a scouting team a head to see if there is any possible safe way inside." Maiev looked around, taking note of the civilians, guards, defenders, but not seeing the one person who mattered to her.

"She stayed back there, didn't she?" Her glare turned to the young elf. He straightened. "Princess Kisella stayed back, yes. She was hoping to settle this matter without innocent blood shed..."

"Naive little Kaldorei..." Snarled Maiev. "The man has gone insane! He has sold his soul to the Burning legion but yet she refuses to give up on him! Just what is she thinking!" Maiev knew her companion had been in mourning over the loss of Kael for quite some time. Both of them were still scarred over the loss of their mates. Silently, she whispered a prayer to Elune for the protection of her friend.

~*~

The blood curling screams of fallen soldiers filtered through the city. Mana crazed elves attacked without warning, taking out anything magical they could get their hands on and feasting on it's essence. The Fel-Elves seemed to be lost in their euphoria of Fel magic as they attacked with little remorse to their kinsmen. Paladins, last line of defense, could feel themselves weakening with the loss of the magical space creature that supplied them their magic.

Silvermoon was in chaos. Kael had taken the time to summon his phoenix pet that set parts of Silvermoon on fire. He seemed to be entranced with the sweet lust-like feeling of burning the traitors he once protected. His long blonde hair was faded to a dull disgusting dirt yellow, his eyes sunk deep into his head as large black circles rested under his sockets. His skin was a sickly, almost, deathly white. His body looked as if it was rotting away. His robes were torn and faded, a large crystal has either been shoved or was placed inside his chest. It was the only thing keeping him from turning into a full Wretched.

He chuckled softly as he and a few of his trusted guards walked up the long ramp to the throne room. Even in his weakened state he could still feel her... He licked his lips hungrily, sensing her fear. It was as beautiful as it was when he had taken her hostage in Tempest Keep. He wanted her to understand the legion at first, wanted her to come with him, be his Moon flower, but she refused his offer time and time again. Then he made her. And Appolo was born, and she had fled with his son.

He remembered the blasted distraction she had used. When the Horde had attacked the Keep, to kill him. She was freed from her silver cage and ran. When he had tried to stop her she drove her own sword into his chest and he tumbled into a ravine...

Thankfully he was found by his loyal healers... But his heart needed to be repaired. It was encased in the crystal, but nobody was ready for the side effects it would have on their king...

The entryway was quiet, void of the trainers and mages that would of been there. Blue curtains flowed in the breeze. Kael'thas was on alert, knowing full well she would take advantage if he dropped his guard. Snarling at the game she would DARE play on him, he threw out his hand and the curtains went up in flames. His eyes reflected the flames, dead as they looked. He walked into the throne room to see it empty as every other place. He smiled and held his arms out to his side, as if he were offering greeting.

"My own queen is not here to welcome me home?" He turned to take a seat on the throne, throwing his hand out to dispel the flames. He closed his eyes, feeling quite tired from the spell casting he had done. "My beloved... Why must you defy me so?" He opened his eyes as his guards were on the floor. Standing a few feet away was heavily armored Night Elf. She was dressed in the exact same outfit as Maiev, except her helm was a circlet.

"Give them back the crystal creature. You know the Paladins cannot survive without it." his heart went out to her. It was probably painful to see her living husband sitting before her. "The Master needs the creature. He needs it to come into our world. My beloved, I only do what is best for our people. For our daughter and son." He lied, his people betrayed him as much as she betrayed him. "You look pale my night blossom." He stood up smiling. "Why don't we leave this place and go to someplace more secluded and talk..."

He was not surprised to see her draw her weapon. Kisa's eyes narrowing. "You have no right to be calling me anything. My mate is dead... I put him down..." She held back her tears. "I don't know what you are but this charade ends now!"

~*~

Silvermoon burned into the night. Those that had come to help came too late. Appolo could sense it all and it overwhelmed his senses. He wobbled a little, falling into Eolande. The half breed smiled a little, soothing the his young friend. Maiev frowned her eyes taking in all the destruction that laid before her. Kael'thas was ruthless and cruel, probably worse then anyone she'd ever encountered. Bodies laid in the streets, survivors carefully coming out of hiding places. Silvermoon was silent as people worked to put out the flames.

Maiev made her way through the crowds and the chaos to the throne room to see Silvermoon Royal guards and a few healers working on the injured. She had half expected to see the broken body of her friend, but thankfully, she sat in the throne with only minor injuries. In her hands was a piece of tattered cloth. Her silver eyes dulled as she looked up at Maiev. "He's...."

"Hey, come on now.." Maiev smiled a little. "It isn't him. Just a walking corpse.." She smirked, taking away the piece of fabric. "Hey Kisa, don't worry. I am sure it's just those darker forces at work. Now buck up, you got people who need help." She watched as she got up, feeling pity for her as Kisa got up and started directing people to take care of who remained. Maiev wouldn't know what she would do if she ever saw Illidan, in all his glory, standing in front of her...

Maiev buried those feelings for now and followed Kisa outside the throne room. "What can I do to help you...?"

Kisa looked to Maiev, tears in her eyes. "There is nothing you can do... By the way, welcome home..."

AN: Sorry for the late update! 8 months and one week, soon my little girl will be born! RnR but be gentle! It took me 6 times to re write this chapter!


	5. Maiev

The Watchers

Chapter 4: What Could Have Been

A warm summer breeze winded through the stone temple's beautiful corridors like a lady dancing the exotic dance of courtship. It gently played at the beautiful wind chimes in the main prayer chamber where a young Maiev Shadowsong knelt on a satin pillow, deep in the world of meditation. Her silvery robes looked like silken moon strands woven together to gently hug her body. She kept her hair long, well taken care of and adorned with simple silver jewelry. She had come to this particular temple to expand her training in the word of Elune, hoping to out best Tyrnade Whisperwind for succession of High Priestess.

She had been at it for hours, her sandalwood incense long run out and her mind blurry as a cloudy night. She opened her tired eyes and sighed. She still could not hear the call of the Goddess as Tyrnade does. She pondered in thought, could the Goddess have a favorite much like the queen does? She shook the notion from her head, scoffing it off. If the Goddess had a favorite, then it would obviously be her, right?

Maiev laid back onto the cold stone floor, glancing up at the beautiful domed ceiling. It told a story of Elune and how her loving hands molded the world, creating the mountains and the sky. Then it went onto her making animals and plants, blessing them with a bit of herself in them. Then came the first Night Elf, a woman who's name was lost to time, but her beauty surpassed even that of the queen herself.

It went on to say that for years, the woman was content with her role, to protect the forests and watch over the animals. She was in constant contact with Elune and had many discussions with the Goddess. But as time grew on, Elune noticed that her Night Elf daughter grew distant and quiet. Elune had spent three days watching her to find out what was wrong with her daughter. The Night Elf was lonely, even surrounded by the love of her Goddess and all the animals. Elune waited until her daughter was asleep and planted a great Oak in the forest.

The Oak was discovered by the Night Elf, and from it's branches, came a male Night Elf. Elune was pleased to see her daughter happy again. She blessed them both with longevity and the ability to make many more children as they pleased. In honor of Elune, they built a small stone shrine and planted many trees to expand their forest home. It was many moons later when the first Kaldorei was born...

It was then, Elune would leave her children. She knew they would be sad, so with her hands she sculpted a mighty sphere in the sky so she could always watch over her precious Kaldorei.

And to this day, Oaks are celebrated. Elune is still in their lives and nobody ever questioned it. Why should they when she gave them everything they could ever ask for? Maiev closed her eyes and whispered a small prayer to Elune. Maiev sat up and stretched, getting to her feet. Dawn would soon come and that meant another good day's sleep. Elune would answer her one day, she knew it wouldn't be now or even tomorrow. Elune loved everyone and everything.

Maiev left the temple to stroll through the large forest. There were many things said about this forest, but one story held true. This was the forest where the first Night Elf male had been given to the world. Maiev closed her eyes as she listened to the sweet call of birds chirping and the rustle of animals as they made their way around. It felt like that she was the only one here in this beautiful thick forest. She was that Night Elf who's heart longed for companionship.

Her wanderings led her to a beautiful large Oak tree in a small clearing. It had Elune shrines and gifts placed around it. It was the oldest tree in the forest. Many believe that this is the tree that gave Azeroth the first male Night Elf. It's large branches spread outwards, touching the sky as if it were alive. It was a magnificent sight to behold. There were rumors surrounding the tree, many couples had come together under this tree just by touching it. Or it could grant what your heart desired.

Maiev blushed a little as she ran her hand over the crusty bark of the tree, and for a moment, she thought she heard someone's voice. She pulled her hand back, looking around to see if anyone else was there. Once she was sure there was no one else, she went back to touching the tree. It was so warm and very soft for being an Oak. She closed her eyes and whispered. "I am alone..."

"You are never alone..." Came the voice again, as soft as silk. Maiev's hands shook as she put both of them on the tree. "Little Shadowsong.." The voice seemed to wrap around her like a warm blanket, Maiev's mind going to another plain. Maiev opened her eyes and found herself standing with the tree and it was just them. The world around them was dark as night. Maiev blinked a couple times, thinking she finally gone insane. "Little Shadowsong, I know what you desire... Is not to better your peers... You desire what all women do..."

She she was about to answer, a beautiful shimmering pool of clear water appeared under her feet, but she did not fall in. She squeaked and grabbed the tree. "What is this!?"

"It is your heart, Maiev..." Spoke the voice. "It is as clear as any lake, and has many ripples. But now, it does not move. It longs for your mate, you long to be loved..."

And as Maiev peeked down, seeing things reflected back at her. Her parents, her brother, friends that have come and gone, things like that. But why would the tree show her something like her heart? It had nothing to do with who she choose as a mate! The voice chuckled as a leaf dropped from the tree's branches and gently landed in the center of her pool. Maiev watched as the leaf turned into a small sapling, then into a tree! It wasn't as big as the Oak but it was large.

"He searches for you too Maiev..." The voice whispered. She closed her eyes as the tree started to twist and change. Branches became muscular arms, trunk became a rippled body and it soon took the form of a male Night Elf. His hair was well kept and long, dark as a twilight sky. He was very well sculpted, robes flowed about him like a sign of royalty. His eyes were as gold as the morning sun and his skin the most beautiful color of Lavender she had ever seen.

The figure reached a hand out to Maiev, a smile spreading over his face. Maiev was hesitant at first but she reached out for his hand. Fingertips touched gently as a blush spread over her face. It was then she found herself pressed against the warm body of her future husband. Maiev could feel the tears wielding up in her eyes. It felt so right...

Illidan Stormrage had gone to help the other Priestesses find their lost sister. The storm had come up so fast and everyone feared the worse for Maiev. Illidan didn't know why he offered to help but something was pulling at him to do it. He growled as the ice cold rain slammed against his face. The sky lit up with lightning every so often but he and his Nightsaber pressed onwards. Eventually he came to the clearing to where he saw the robes of a priestess pinned under a particularly large branch. He scurried off his mount and went running over to the fallen woman.

He knew performing magic on her would do more harm then good, as he was just learning levitation. He rolled up the sleeves of his cloak and grabbed the branch and lifted it with all his might. Luckily, training with his brother had paid off and he was able to move it off of her. He gasped as he saw she was injured. Carefully, he picked her up into his arms, surprised at how light she was. He carried her back to his mount and back to the temple...

The Mage spent time with the sleeping priestess. He figured since he had extra time he should at least be there when she awoke. It was two days later when she opened her eyes. Maiev seemed surprised to see the man in her dreams looking down at her. She smiled a little. Illidan smiled too, his hand resting on top of hers. He couldn't explain it but he felt a slight attraction to this woman. "You should rest..."

Maiev squeezed his hand. "Will you be here when I awaken...?" He nodded as she started to drift off to sleep. Illidan frowned a little as he got up. He wasn't sure what made him say he would stay with a woman he barley knew. But he figured he would say anything to make her relaxed. He turned around to see another priestess standing in the doorway. Illidan smiled and the thoughts of the mystery woman seemed to disappear. Tyrnade would be his wife. It's what he wanted...

Maiev woke up cold and alone in the tiny bedroom. She sat up and looked around for her mystery man only to find heartbroken and sadness. It was all just a lie. He didn't exist and it had to be her mind playing tricks on her, just like Elune avoided her at all costs! Just like Elune only spoke to Tyrnade! Maiev quickly got out of bed, ignoring the pain in her chest as she got dressed and left the room. She had to get rid of these dark feelings with prayer before they did damage...

She stopped dead in her tracks. It was her dark haired elf from her dreams, and he was kissing Tyrnade, who he had pinned up against one of the temple walls! Maiev bit her lip as hard as she could before running off in the other direction! Why did Tyrnade take everything she ever wanted!? Why did that tawny little wench have to be so selfish! Maiev devoted herself to Elune, devoted everything she had to Night Elf society... Only to have the only hope she ever had of love slapped against her like a cold fish.

Maiev learned a harsh lesson... Elune was cruel... But Tyrnade was a bitch, and she'd make her pay.

~3~

Maiev awoke from her dream, rubbing her eyes. It had been the same dream she had since Illidan died. Cold sweat soaked through her night gown and dampened her hair. She remembered that night so vividly. Did she really love Illidan back then? Or was it the tree, she later found out through Malfurion trees could talk to certain people at will and it was that particular Oak that tried to get Illidan and Maiev together. At first, Maiev thought it was just Druid Bull dribbling through his mouth. She had plenty of time to think about it and realized he was right. Maiev threw the thin blanket off of her as she got out of bed. She reached for a night robe and tied it around herself and walked out of her bedroom.

She walked down the hall to Eolande's room to see the flicker of a candle on in his bedroom. She sighed and gently pushed open the door to see her beautiful baby boy asleep, Appolo sharing the same bed as he. Maiev had no issue with her son's choice in a partner nothing could be as crazy as her mating with a half demon. She smiled as she stared down at the boys. Eolande was curled tight against Appolo's back, holding him securely in the large bed.

"Take care of each other.." She whispered as she covered them both up. She pulled some dark bangs back from her son's head and gave him a kiss on his forehead. "Don't hurt him like your father did me. I don't want to bury a son too." She admired them both for a moment before blowing out the candle and turning to walk out.

She slid the door closed and wrapped her arms around herself. She closed her eyes as tears drizzled down her face. "I'm so sorry Illidan..." She slid to the floor, bringing her knees up to her face and softly cried. She would never let anyone know it but she mourned Illidan's death everyday. Even though it was a mercy killing done by her hands, her heart longed for her love. She looked up to the ceiling of the elaborate palace and made a decision...

This life, as chaos as it could be, wasn't for her. She was meant to be free roaming. She felt a need, no, a want, to return to Black Temple. She stood up and turned her head to the door thinking about Eolande. Would he be fine without her for a while? He really wasn't her little baby anymore but he wasn't quite at a man's age yet. She would have to let him go eventually and she certainly couldn't ask him to leave Appolo's side. It would be dangerous for him to come with her anyhow.

Maybe... She could find a cure for Eolande's demon characteristics. Illidan may have been happy as one but she knew better to think that her son was happy looking like a Satyr with wings. It was decided then, she would leave now. All she had to do was find a magi who would open a portal to Shattrah City and she could begin her trek.

She walked away from Eolande's bedroom, her brisk walk, turning into a run. The excitement of returning to Shadowmoon Valley where her love life began and where her fondest memories were with Illidan awaited her...


	6. Of Politics and Weeping

The Watchers

Chapter 5: Yup, We Weren't Prepared

AN: Sorry for the late update! Between the sleepless nights of motherhood (and sitting here figuring out how this chapter was going to) … Ya, I'll probably re write this another 20 times.

Eolande paced the floors of the majestic Silvermoon Sunspyre for what felt like hours. It had been months since he had seen Appolo due to a very strange illness. It started out soft at first, acting like he was over tired and it soon turned into severe shaking to the point he couldn't hold Eolande's hand without himself being shook. Then he walked into one of Appolo's meditation sessions to find him passed out on the ground, thick black tar drizzling from his mouth. The local Magical Apothecary and Magistrates rushed in and carried him away to be locked behind a pair of oak doors without so much of a word to either him or his mother.

Eventually, one of the doors cracked open and a blood soaked Apothecary stepped out, rubbing his hands clean of what looked like the tar that Eolande saw drizzling out of Appolo's mouth. He walked past the young boy without so much as a word, his walk was brisk as he headed to the royal throne room. Eolande sighed and followed, hoping that he would find the answer to what was going with Appolo.

Kisella, in the meantime, was bogged down in the throne room trying to keep herself focused on the task at hand, which was to find a suitable way to invade the Sunwell chamber without many deaths or injuries. She was thankful that a combined force of Draenei and Blood Elf were willing to send adventurers into the fray to do most of the grunt work. But that wouldn't stop Kael'thas. She was one of the very few who knew how he thought, very very strategical, and even how he himself would fight. She just prayed his failing state of mind wouldn't affect anything. But a desperate Blood Elf who thought he had nothing left to live for was about as deadly as a cornered Hawkstrider.

Her advisers were very little help, they knew all too well the Night Elf was inexperienced with most of everything thrown on her plate. They firmly believed that she was going to be the end of them all and have said it to her face. But even under the scrutiny, there were a small hand full that still stood by her side. It was stress for everyone involved. Stress that a young mother should never have to go through, dead promise, marriage arrangement, or family involvement.

She glanced up with tired dark eyes to the Apothecary. His golden hair tied back in a tight braid, greenish blue eyes locked on hers. He gave her a small gesture of royal acknowledgment. Eolande stood by the open door, ready to listen to the man's words. Kisella stood up from her cushion on the floor, she refused seat in the throne out of respect for the spirit of her beloved Kael'thas. The man pulled out a small book and flipped it open. "My lady.." He purred, eying her for a second before slipping on a pair of half glasses. "Fatigue is what causes the death of many good men and women... May I suggest someone else... Bearing the work as well?"

She snorted. "Do not worry yourself over me Lightwater, how is my son?" Lightwater cocked an eyebrow, but would let the insulting snort pass. "Yes, our beloved mongrel prince..." He cooed, teasingly. "Ironic how our beloved Sun king leaves a half night elf mongrel beast only to produce one himself. Well..." He snapped the book closed. "We don't know."

"What do you MEAN you don't know!?" She snapped, bearing her teeth. "You morons are supposed to know everything-"

"Before you decide to go off on me, my lady, I suggest you look at what we know about your race. VERY little. Your people, even though nothing more then a labor class of tree-hugging whore hounds... REFUSED us to study and explore your dead out of some dumb dead ritual of your backwards religion. Then you of all people wiggle your little way into our beloved king's bed and bear him not one, but two little bastards and you expect us to know everything about them! For all we know it could be in this cursed cross breeding!" The two glared at each other. Then Lightwater realized what he had said and bowed. "My lady... I am sorry for what I had said. It has been a long night and I am very tired. Will you let me try again?"

"Please..." She whispered, sitting back down. "How is my son?" She gestured for the elf to join her on the mess of pillows, which he kindly refused. He cleared his throat and opened the book again. "The tar that spilled from his mouth is Demonic in nature. It's a gelatinous form of a by product of Fel crystals. What we come to suspect is someone is trying to kill him, or taint him. But thankfully to his night elf heritage, his body is rejecting what dangerous taint he absorbed. But we don't know the extent it may have on him. For all we know it may revert him into a Wretched."

He closed his book. "There are many. A great many who believe that the sun king is still sane and want him to come back. You must understand that I try to not get my personal views when treating patients. There are a few who think you should not be sitting in the throne room at all. I for one am thankful that you are here. Because you are trying despite the fact we treated your kind with such a lower class status. I will personally do all I can to save prince Appolo. But I require many more mana crystals and any insight you have on Night Elf physiology."

"Have the guards open access to the crystal vault. Take as much as your body needs." She closed her eyes and screamed a curse. Lightwater smiled a little and bowed, walking out. He had gotten what he had needed from the figurehead. Eolande walked into the throne room, closing the doors. He was really worried for Appolo and knew there wasn't a thing he could do about it.

"I should just leave them all to rot and die." She hissed. "These sons of bitches don't understand anything!" She looked up to Eolande, her face was pale by Night Elf standards and her breath reeked of sickness. Eolande didn't know how one person could push herself to the point of exhaustion she would get herself sick. It wasn't doing anyone good if she collapsed out of exhaustion. "Maybe you should consider retiring. I don't see why your still here. Heck, these aren't even your people anymore."

"I do it for Appolo." She glanced down to the paperwork. "This will be his job once he is old enough. I want to make sure everything will be fine and he understand what he is doing once he becomes king. So nobody can push him around like they did the Kaldorei that stayed here."

"Let Appolo make the mistakes." Eolande suggested. "If he is to be king. He must take the good with the bad. And if all else fails he has you here to come seek council and stuff with." Eolande smiled a little. "Besides, someone has to go save my mom. And out of everyone here on this planet, I trust you to save her."

~3~

Maiev didn't remember the crash, nor what caused it. She cracked her eyes open to a fuzzy gray landscape filled with demons and beasts that were transformed into demonic beasts. Shadowmoon Valley. She struggled to push herself up with a grunt and winced in pain. She blinked, trying to remove the dust from her eyes, and glanced down to her leg. It was broken. "Perfect." She growled and did her best to ignore the pain as she pulled herself up into a sitting position. She removed her gauntlets and let her fingers pry her broken leg armor open so she could get a better look at the wound. It was bone that punctured through the lower part of her leg. She could only imagine what else lay beneath the surface. But she really had no time to sit and whine about it.

She ripped off a bit of her cloak and rolled it up and stuck it in her mouth. She squeezed her eyes shut as she began to pull at her leg until the sickening crack of bone snapped together and dark purple blood drizzled from the wound. She felt dizzy, due to the shock of the bone setting. She spat out the cloth and removed her cloak and began to rip some into strips while she worked on shoving some smaller bits into the hole. She turned her attention to the broken leg plate and worked on making that into a brace for her leg, when all was said and done, she pressed on.

Where she was going, she had no idea. She had thought she was going insane when she saw the jagged peaks of the mountains in the distance and a part of her became excited to see it! Even now, she felt a little better then she had in a long time just by being in this Elune forsaken landscape that Illidan and his army had called theirs. This place represented everything she loathed and hated about magic and demons all rolled into one, but it was more then just that, her crush, her love, dare she say, husband...?

She stopped in mid limp and rested against a boulder, removing her helm, dented from the impact, and let her long white hair out of it's insane high rise ponytail. She looked down to her helm and discarded it without a single thought. She had come to terms with the fact that part of her life was long over. Illidan was gone and his Warden could finally fade into history with her offspring. She had considered returning to Darnassus and living the life of a Weapon smith. But even that did not appeal to her. Maiev Shadowsong: Master Smith, it didn't sound right. Then she had opted to be with Kisella until things were finally settled with the Blood Elves.

She laughed, just out of the need to find something to laugh at, realized that all of her hard work, all the years of 'perfect revenge' against Illidan for ruining her life and attempted murder of her beloved Jarod, was all for nothing. She played right into his arms without so much as a fuss! Had those thousands of years of him behind bars actually meant something to her? Had his harsh insults and dark moods been a blind sided manipulation of her psyche? HAD he had this planned all a long? Was really, her perfect revenge, been nothing but Illidan biding his time till he caught her vulnerable? Did he... love her...?

No, he loved Tyrnade. Oh did she spat at that! She had seen the way he tried ti impress her, flaunt his poor ass attempts at controlling magic. The way he always made himself to be better then his brother when it came to that woman! She did not realize she was snarling until she hissed in anger, snapping herself back to the crude landscape before her. Maybe if he had been with Tyrnade, then he wouldn't of turned to an artifact to save the world. Maybe he'd still be alive, still a complete and udder jackass, but alive and breathing. Maybe she would of ended up with some sorry git who didn't understand her and miserable.

She shook that off. Illidan, even though crazy and still a pride-stuffed jackass, was hers. He was her jackass. And loved him for being that. Even though his insults on her female superiority issues hurt, he was hers in the end. She had a good run with him. It was brief, full of love and affections. He wanted to be with her and even gave her a son. She wondered what Illidan would have been like if he had been alive the day she found out she was with child. Probably something to hang over his brother's head. Another trophy to add to his cabinet. He would make her become barefoot and robed, making love to her whenever he could because he craved her... Tears rolled down her eyes, he was dead and she killed him.

His death really hadn't hit her fully until now. She couldn't mourn his death in front of all those Alliance people. She remembered hearing the night elves celebrated his death as if it were the best day of their lives, except Tyrnade, who had gone to Moonglade to tell the sleeping malfurion the fate of his brother. She wasn't surprised, but moved, she mourned Illidan. Maiev had broken her Shakra that night, used it to mark the crude grave she had dug with her bare hands. He at least deserved to be returned to the earth. Malfurion would of liked to see his brother obtain peace. She didn't cry there either, all she could do was stare at his grave, no thoughts, no smart remarks, just stare at it and really wonder if it was all over.

"Illidan..." She whispered before curling up where she was and silently wept. But Maiev wasn't alone out here, not too far away from her was a couple Felhounds, one had already altered it's master to the intruder upon their grounds. He had spent time observing the night elf and figured she was no threat. But darkness was rolling around the horizon and nobody should be left alone out here at night, specifiably with Urvos running around.

He lept down from his perch, two Felhounds in tow. Long light blue hair graced his face and framed around his beautiful dark purple ears. His face was chiseled almost perfect. He wore no shirt, his chest exposed to the elements. He was a very muscular elf. His glorious six pack led to a pair of slightly baggy pants, probably black mageweave. Sandals were on his feet. As he came closer, he waved his hounds back so he could approach her without her getting too startled. Carefully, he knelt down by the small feature. "It's getting dark, you shouldn't be out here by yourself." Maiev looked up, her face stained with tears. The male elf frowned a little and offered his hand. "Come, you can tell me all about it when we get back to my place..."


	7. He did Bwah

The Watchers

Chapter 6: Something to Love?

An: I have no idea if Felhounds survive on Mana or meat, but for the sake of my story they eat meat! Enjoy!

The Night Elf male tapped his finger against a book he had been trying to read for the past hour. He couldn't remember how long it was since he had company in his hands. His loyal Felhounds, eager to ease their master's sudden change in mood, whimpered and nuzzled his legs like cats pining for attention. He closed the book and gently gave each a scratch on the head. It wasn't he was nervous just she felt familiar to him. He couldn't place ever knowing her though. His blinded eyes glanced to the room he had placed her in to rest and recover and smiled a little. It was a good feeling to have a woman so close.

The clatter of a dish caught his attention. It was the sound of an empty Felhound dish. "Yes Daisy.." he chuckled as Daisy let out a displeased snarl at her master. He nodded as he went into his kitchen and pulled out some dehydrated Imps. Live ones would be silly, and annoying, to keep. As being a Demon Hunter didn't bring in the gold as it used to. All six brought their bowls into the kitchen, demanding their master give them food. Carefully he gave each one two, except for Daisy, who was pregnant with pups and needed a bit more meat then the rest. He loved his companion pack as if they were his own children and felt a little proud he would have a hand in bringing life into the world.

His ear twitched to the soft cry of a female coming from his room. For the days she had been here she hadn't said much about herself but it wasn't too hard to figure out who she was. There was only one woman who ever carried the taint of Illidan Stormrage so strongly, and that was Maiev Shadowsong. He wasn't too surprised to see her back here. Illidan was all over the place. The land practically soaked in his dark demonic energy that it almost made him sick at times. He wondered why she would traverse the torn and dangerous land alone. He would ask her when she was ready to talk.

Once he was satisfied his hound were fed, he turned his attention to himself and his guest. Food was a scarce thing, but Terrokar Forest made for fresh meat and plenty of fish. He had salted meats and spiced frozen fish, it would have to do until he could get to a trade city to pick her up some Darnassian food. He lit up his small wood stove and threw a pot onto the fire with some water in it and busied himself with chopping carrots and potatoes and throwing them into the pot. Tonight, he would attempt to make the best dinner possible for his guest.

The sounds of dishes and water, even the small snarls of the Felhounds had not passed by Maiev. She laid in the very comfortable bed, snuggled deep in plush sheets. She couldn't help but be burned with a blush as she laid in the man's bed. His scent was as crisp as a morning breeze, and he wasn't bad looking either. She should get up and see if there was anything he would need help with, but anytime she tried he would ssh her and help her back into bed to rest just like...

She shook her head! She came here to mourn Illidan! Not fall in love! Maybe, in some odd ass way, Illidan had sent him to her to be her new husband. But that was stupid! Illidan was a self centered, ego-tistic sexist... Kind... Caring... Loving... She sat up and felt like she was going to be sick again, thankfully the male elf was kind enough to bring a bucket in since her last bout of sickness. She grabbed the buck and heaved, throwing up into it. Tears clouded her vision and she started to cry! She was a complete wreck! She murdered the one she loved all for petty revenge. She was a terrible person.

Her vomiting must of alerted the elf because he came walking in with a bowl of cool water and a washcloth. "You all right Lady Shadowsong?"

He took the cloth and gently wiped her face off, and for a moment, looked almost vulnerable. Her big beautiful silver eyes shimmered in loss, her mouth agape just so. He couldn't help but blush a little bit as a bit of his thumb brushes across her lower lip. He pulled the cloth away and cleaned it off then carefully felt her head with the back of his hand. "Your probably fighting off the infection from your leg." He murmured softly, going to the nightstand and pulling out a small jar of green salve. "Okay let me.."

He frowned. A blind man could see that something wasn't right about Maiev. She was quieter then normal and shaking just a little. Her face was pale and she seemed distant. He carefully approached her and knelt down, pulling the blankets up to a carefully wrapped leg. He cringed as he felt how hot it was. Carefully, he put the green salve on it and covered her leg back up. "Your still fighting the infection.." He glanced up to her trying to smile.

"I want to see him.... One last time.." She felt the tears pour from her face. "I want Illidan back. I want to be married to him! Why was I so foolish..." This was about the time any sensible man would of consoled her and fucked her brains out but he wasn't a typical man. "I am sure he feels the same way about you too..." he smiled and patted her hand. "You know, legend says the stars are our deceased loves. Elune keeps them company in her eternal love for each one of them. I am sure if you prayed hard enough she will help you find peace."

"That was beautiful..." She wiped her eyes, smiling at him. He couldn't help but smile. At least he could make her feel better.

~3~

Appolo was up and about, but watched carefully. The skinny elf looked like a stick in comparison to his bodyguards as he tried to pay attention to what his tutor, Jaina Proudmoore had to say. It grew very hard, as her kind voice was like a mother's lullaby to his ears. He could feel the pull of sleep at him and he was compelled to obey it. The young mage sighed, seeing the boy's head slip down onto the table. "Appolo?"

His head shot up, along with his quill. "Yes yes! The stabilizing of a vortex by using the principle of Arcane Thermistor for long distance portal travel..." He yawned.

"Close, but you seem to be needing a break.." She smiled a little, remembering Kael'thas would push her a little bit harder whenever she dozed off to his voice. Or he would smile... It creep her out. Though, teaching his offspring was even more of an idea to get used to. He had his father's flame ability, but had little control over it. Oh how the Fates love to slap you in the face. "Why don't we call it a break for an hour or two. Take a breather. I hear the Goldenbarks are ripe for eating."

He would have to thank Lady Proudmoore for her suggestion. Not only were the apples in peak season, but were very sweet. If only he could see them. The doctors said his vision problem was because of his father's gift. Everyone thought it was because he was half Night Elf. "Idiots." He snorted taking another bite. Just like his older sister, he was created before the explosion of the Sunwell. The scientists weren't fully aware of what the Sunwell was until it was too late. A life blood for all elves. Appolo had read about his father drinking from the well, like his grandfather and his great-grand father had done in one of his many journals. The scientists believe that he was created during one of his father's sacred drinks at the well. There was even rumors his mother partake in it as well, but he didn't think she would.

His sister was the lucky one. The only thing she suffered from was their father's ego. But what he lacked in sight only made him stronger. Like his people had all those years ago. He wouldn't be pushed around just because he was blind. He was a Sunstrider, a legacy. He was hope for their people. His hands reached up to the purple silk band around his eyes and pulled it off. He couldn't make out anything just yet, but he could see white!

He could see light... Not darkness. He smiled as he took in the beauty of the light and it came to him why many cultures worshiped it. It was warm like a blanket and more beautiful then anything he had ever seen before in his life. Tears weld up in his eyes and drizzled down his face. He closed them and chuckled, basking in the light. "Thank you Light...! Thank you for hope!"

Eolande smiled a little. The six years he had been with Appolo had changed him. He had gone from being soft naive teenager to a near spitting image of his father. His wings were about full length to his body. His claws were long and as hard as bone. He still had his feet (thank Elune!) And even the personality to go with it, except he didn't dare scream 'You are not Prepared' to every idiot who looked at him wrong.

Appolo had been there for him through it all. And he was ready to be there for him. He knew Appolo would be ascending the throne by his next birthday, which wasn't too far away. He wrapped his hands around a oak box, clutching it tightly. Eolande inhaled a bit of air, letting it out slowly, then went to where Appolo was sitting. The sight of the apprentice mage in tight purple robes made him smile, just a bit. He sat down in front of Appolo his smile growing even more. "Hello my blind phoenix."

Appolo smiled, his hands reaching out to Eolande's shoulders and he hugged him. "I was wondering when you'd show up." His fingers brushed against the box. "Oh, you brought us a picnic lunch?"

"Something better then food, Appolo." He shook his head as he opened the box and placed two Truesilver gauntlets into his hands. "I couldn't exactly make you a necklace. People would think you were a fruit.*" Appolo ran his fingers over them, then tried them on. They were very light and very comfortable. His fingers brushed over them gently. "Elven script..." His cheeks turned bright red. "These are..."

"Yes Appolo. They are Engagement offerings." His hands rested on Appolo's. His throat felt dry and he licked his lips softly. "... I know we are still... Young. But I have decided I want to be with you. As you were for me. But on a more intimate level-"

"I can't Eolande..." He tried to pull away but Eolande's grip kept him seated. "Please don't flee from me. I promise I'll stay with you and will never ever leave you! I'll even help you get your sight back!" He pressed his lips against Appolo's pulling him close. Eolande closed his eyes as his inhaled the scent of the young fire mage... Something inside of him stirred, something very primal. Appolo flinched, hearing him snarl and pushed him away before a pair of fangs drove right into his neck. Eolande stared at Appolo, his eyes were slitted like cat eyes and yellow narrowed dangerously at the fleeing form. Eolande was about to peruse Appolo, his future mate, but was stopped by roots! "What sorcery is this!?"

Luckily, the Silvers, hadn't let Appolo out of their sights. Standing behind Eolande was a Druid and another mage. The Druid reached into one of his pouches for some dust and blew it into the hormone angered boy's face. Eolande sneezed and was out cold. The mage frowned, smelling the arcane taint on him. "He ingested a tainted crystal..." The roots vanished into the ground and a very muscular night elf adult laid on the ground, black ooze drizzling from his lips. The Druid placed his hands on the boy's chest and closed his eyes, asking the great force of nature to tame this boy. The mage pulled out a small round pebble and tapped it with his finger.

A faint image of another person appeared. It looked like a blinded night elf. "Have you found him?"

"Yes, we found your son, Illidan. It seems whoever is going after Appolo is going after him as well. No place is safe."

"There is one place. Outlands... Meet us in Nagrand near the pass to Terokkar Forest. I need to siphon those powers out of Before they kill him."

The mage bowed. "We will see you in three days." The image faded and he pocketed the stone as the Druid picked up Eolande. "You shouldn't make this look weird. Go see if the prince is all right.."

Appolo burst back into the classroom out of breath and bruised from running into things in a blind hurry. "Lady Jaina!" Appolo screeched. Jaina came out from one of the side rooms to her apprentice. "Appolo! What's wrong? Your bleeding...!"

He reached up to his neck, Eolande did get him. "It's Eolande! He went mad! I told him I didn't want to marry him and he tried to kill me!"

Jaina blinked. "Marry? But your both still young-"

"That's what I tried telling him! But he kissed me! And I tried pushing him off and he attacked me!" He hid behind her. "He's still out there!"

She was about to go out the door herself when one of Silvers mages came walking in. "Is the prince all right?"

"Shaken, but fine." Her eyes narrowed. "Some guards you are. Letting this happen! The boy is under enough stress without you idiots mucking up!" She snapped, her eyes narrowing. "Now get out! All of you! Appolo maybe 'your' prince, but here he is my apprentice!" She watched as the mage had left. Her attention turned to Appolo. She smiled and patted his shoulder. "Well, those engagement cuffs do look good on you."

\


	8. Reunited and it feels so Illidan final

The Watchers

AN: I'm BACK! Being a mom is never an easy thing. THEN my computer decided to commit suicide so I lost the 3 chapters I had done for this story. Well here are the missing paragraphs for last chapter! (they'll be marked with ~) And for my Maiev and Illybeans fans! I LOVE YOU!

~Appolo snarled a little as Jaina chuckled. "I am only trying to make light of the situation. It could have been worse."

The young elf rolled his eyes. "Yeah, and now that you said it… you never say that phrase!" Appolo reached up to his neck to feel the holes where Eolande's teeth had sunk in. In Elvin society couples rarely married right away. It was a few hundred years of courtship and mating. And if offspring was created, that was when marriage was used. Eolande was messing up the order of things. He rubbed his brow furiously and threw his arms up before sinking to the floor. "I cannot deal with this right now."

"Love is never an easy game. If it was then life would be boring." Jaina smiled as she conjured some bandages and began wrapping his wound. "Do you love him?"

"Of course I do! But…" She nodded in agreement to his thinking. "Duites and bettering yourself always seem to get in the way don't they? Time can only tell my pupil. See how long he is willing to wait for you… Or you for him.." Her eyes lowered as her own experience with love came back to the surface. She blinked back a couple tears and pat Appolo on the back. "Are you going to be all right now?"

He nodded softly. "Thank you." He watched as Jaina had gotten up and left.~

"Maiev, wake up we are here." Purred the dark skinned Night Elf as he gently touched her shoulder. Maiev snapped to the awakening world as her eyes adjusted to the bright sunlight of Nagrand. She had been here quite a few times on her travels, it was so beautiful not to. The reason he wanted her to accompany him here was of little concern to her. Until they begun to pass through a broken Orc city and into a more Fel tainted land.. Demon skulls were lined up everywhere as if it were a ceremonial tribute to someone.

Her eyes widened when she saw Illidari priests! They seemed to be lost in chanting to a large altar of some kind. Blood sacrifices decorated it. Some were old and some were recent kills… From what she could tell it looked like nothing was spared for this ritual. "It looks like they are trying to.."

"They are Maiev. A very powerful and ageless Demon Lord." He closed his eyes as the his caged inner demon stirred at the scent of the blood and the promise of tapping a _dying_ demon for power. He backed away, trying to control the caged beast. "I was asked to bring you here when you were well enough. You see Maiev Shadowsong, my master did not die that night." her eyes widened as she realized who it was. "Your going to bring back Illidan!"

"Is that fear I hear in your voice Lady Shadowsong?" He grinned as his voice dropped a few octaves. "I would be scared too. He will be coming back TWICE as powerful as he was. Reborn as a true demon… But one thing stands in our way of his glorious return." She went to reach for her weapon but was frozen into place. She found herself moving towards the altar. The stench of it's victims wafting up to her nose. Her eyes widened as she felt her armor slowly being removed, leaving her in only her necessities.

She was kneeled down to stare at what was around the corpses. Illidan's body. Since his body's tie was broken with the Skull of Gul'dan (she made sure to step on it and break it!) it had begun to revert back to more of a Night Elf looking body. The bonding lines from his betrayal were faded and nothing more then scars. The horns on his head were gone. His wings were slowly shrinking in front of her eyes. She couldn't help but smile that even in his dying breath Elune felt fit to return him to normal. She glanced to his hands, they were overlapped on each other, but there was a little bit of green poking out of it. It looked like a leaf… No… A flower…

Cold steel hit through her back. And for one moment everything stopped. Her eyes slowly started to close as she felt her breath leave her body. She managed to get one last look at her beloved mate. ".. Good bye, my love. I will.." She spat up blood onto his corpse. "Soon." She could feel herself leaving her body, floating up. She wondered if this is how Druids felt when they entered the dream. Then she stopped. A warm light caressed her face and seemed to wrap around her body like a big blanket. _My precious child… _Came a soft serene voice, when Maiev heard it, it made her at peace. _He needs you, and you need him. As I told him it was not his time to pass, it's not yours either. You two have so much to do… Now… Awaken! _

Maiev's eyes snapped open as screams came from around her. She blinked her eyes to try to get the fuzziness to go away, only to see, bodies floating around. She looked up to the altar to find it void of anyone… A warm hand touched her shoulder. She turned her head upwards and through the shining light she could see the form a Night Elf. She thought it was the Demon Hunter there to finish her off. "I hope Elune has a special place for traitors like you!" She snarled.

The light had left. Leaving a healed lands and the Demons about gone. The only things that were there were Maiev and a mage Night Elf. It didn't take her long to figure out who it was, who else could it be! Long dark blue hair, that smug look, sexy chest and the blindfold! It was her mate! And for the first time in years, Maiev felt whole! "I.." His finger gently went over her lips as she was lifted to her feet.

"I can't thank you enough Maiev. You freed me from my sins. From my curse.. From it all!" He patted his chest. "Look at me Maiev! I'm normal!" Maiev squeaked as she was scooped up into his arms and he kissed her. "Maiev! We can go home! Malfurion isn't going to believe it! But I swear from now on… No more magic! I am going to become a better Druid then my brother! And we can care for our people together. And more importantly." He purred, nuzzling her. "You will be my wife."

"What about Eolande? The rest of society will never accept him. He looks like… You!"

"He will look less like me, and more like you. It will take the love of a great person and a lot of work. We just need to find an artifact for him to drain his powers into." He lowered his head in thought. "We would need a demon's scroll or maybe an ancient artifact."

The two look at each other. "To Azeroth!"


End file.
